Vacaciones en Escocia
by Kiara McGonagall
Summary: Este verano los alumnos de Hogwarts lo pasarán en "amor y compañía"...CAP 2 ARRIBA! ALELUYA!
1. ¿La última noche en Hogwarts?

_Era el último día del 6º curso de Harry en Hogwarts (todavía no me he leído el libro, pero como lo leeré, prefiero dejar el curso por medio) y, como todos los años, Dumbledore se disponía a despedir a los alumnos hasta el año siguiente._

**Dumbledore:** Atención alumnos (dijo dando golpecitos a una copa de cristal) este año, como las calificaciones han sido bastante buenas, hemos decidido la profesora McGonagall y yo hacer un campamento de verano. Para los que no están acostumbrados a esta palabra muggle les diré que es como una continuación de Hogwarts pero no en el castillo, sin clases y con talleres y actividades. Este año, la profesora McGonagall se ha ofrecido amablemente a dejarnos una pequeña casita familiar que tiene en Escocia.

(McGonagall se pone roja como un tomate)

**Dumbledore:** Este campamento tendría la duración inicial de 1 mes, aunque podría alargarse o acortarse.

Los interesados en apuntarse deben inscribirse en una lista que se pondrá al lado de la entrada al gran comedor. (Señala una libreta que tiene pinta de tener cerca de cien años) Inmediatamente después de que se apunten se mandará automáticamente una lechuza a su familia para decirles que no vayan a recogerles mañana a King's Cross.

Nada más que decirles, así que... ¡¡¡A COMER!!!

_Todos los alumnos del comedor empezaron a coger la comida de las fuentes que se acababan de llenar mientras hablaban de la noticia que les había dado Dumbledore._

**Harry:** ¿Por qué no os venís conmigo al campamento? No sé si me alegraré yo más que los Dursley en no aparecer por "casa" en verano por cerca de un mes. Además, así conocemos Escocia... (Intentando poner cara de pena)

**Hermione:** No sé(atragantándose con la comida al ver la cara que pone Harry)Este verano me dijeron mis padres que nos iríamos de vacaciones a Grecia. Pero esto de pasar un verano con gente de Hogwarts puede ser divertido... (Después de haber estado pensando durante un cuarto de hora) Quién sabe lo que puede pasar en unas vacaciones... (Mirada pícara hacia Ron)

**Ron:** Yo seguro que voy, no quiero pasar TODO el verano aguantando a Percy con sus estúpidas teorías sobre el culo de los calderos. Y creo que además invitó a esa-cosa-rara-llamada-Penélope-que-es-capaz-de-salir-con-el (Harry y Hermione se empezaron a reír)

Y este año no estarán ni Bill ni los gemelos(puso cara de póquer) creo que dijeron que se iban de vacaciones a Australia a ver canguros... Yo creo que mi madre con tal de que vuelvan sanos y salvos y sin ningún c... co... cas... Vaya, ¡¡no me sale el maldito nombre!!

**Hermione:** -¿No serán canguros? Los canguros, junto con los koalas, son los animales muggles más famosos de Australia y hay mafias que tratan de...

**Ron:** No me importa lo que hagan los muggles con unos estúpidos animales (poniendo cara de fastidio ^-^) Y Herms, no hace falta que me mires así, como si hubiese dicho algo que pudiera molestarte...

**Hermione:** ¡Pero si lo has dicho!

**Harry:** Chicos, no quiero que empecéis a discutir ahora, que estoy viendo que os vais a picar, y al final nadie va a ir al campamento y voy a tener que ir OTRO AÑO MÁS (con cara de entre fastidio y pena) a pasar con los Dursley el verano, y no creo que pueda soportarlo y...

**Ron:** ¡¡¡CALLATE YA!!! ¡¡Nadie ha dicho que no vayamos a ir!! Yo creo, Hermione estará de acuerdo (Hermione asiente) en que con tal de que te calles ahora hasta te compraríamos un perro...

**Harry:** (con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿De verdad, lo dices en serio?

**Ron:** No, pero yo creo que si le ponemos una cuerda a Malfoy en el cuello y le colocamos un bozal, tendrías tu perro y nos saldría gratis.

_De pronto Ron notó una mano que le tocaba en el hombro no muy amablemente._

**Draco:** Mide tus palabras Cuidado con lo que dices, _pobretón Weasley_... Ya sabemos que no tienes dinero ni para comprar un perro, pero de ahí a que te metas con un Malfoy... va mucho trecho.

**Hermione**: (Con la misma cara que cuando le arreó el bofetón) Cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy... Además, creo que una correa no te vendría nada mal. Le suplicarías a Snape que te sacara a pasear, seguro.

**Draco:** No soy yo el que tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo_, sangre sucia_. Yo que tu me callaría más a menudo, o...

**Hermione**: ¿O qué?

Harry: Deja de malgastar tu saliva en tonterías, Herm.

Draco: Uy si, es verdad, mejor aprovéchala con el pobretón.

Hermione: ¡¡¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ MALFOY!!!No tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos, y mi saliva creo que es uno de ellos (sonrojándose). Y tienes razón, Harry, mejor no malgastar más saliva... Algunos tienen la boca demasiado seca de usarla sin fundamento, Malfoy. (mirándole significativamente)

_Draco se va con una mueca entre asco y orgullo dolido._

**Harry: **¿Quién más vendrá al campamento? (Tono de niño ilusionado)****

**Ron: **No tengo ni idea (encogiendo los hombros) Ni siquiera sabemos dónde es... ¿Y si es una trampa que hace alguien que se quiere hacer pasar por Dumbledore?

**Hermione: **Ron, no digas tonterías...****

**Ron: **No es ninguna tontería Hems, si ya lo hicieron con Moody hace dos años, pueden hacerlo perfectamente con Dumbledore.

**Hermione: **Dumbledore es diferente (dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Ron)****

**Harry: **¡Dejad de discutir ya! (Toda la mesa de Gryffindor se le queda mirando mientras Harry se va poniendo rojo poco a poco) Lo único que quiero es pasar un mes en verano feliz con vosotros...Pero si os enfadáis va a ser muy difícil. Venga... (con cara de perrito abandonado)

**Ron: **(resignado) Venga vale...

**Hermione: **Vamos a apuntarnos ya que si no puede que nos quedemos sin ir y no quiero tener problemas contigo por eso, Harry.

**_Los tres se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen rápidamente a apuntarse en esa especie de cuaderno._**

&&&& &&&& &&&& &&&& &&&& &&&& &&&& &&&& &&&& &&&& &&&& &&&&

Wenas!!

Siento si el capítulo no es muy largo, pero no he tenido tiempo (ni inspiración) para más.

Este capítulo es un como un desafío para mí, porque me cuesta mucho escribir en diálogo y lo mío no es que sea el humor... aunque siempre estoy soltando paridas.

No sé si en este fic haré los capítulos largos o cortos, según vea, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda (sin dejar de lado los otros dos fics)

Para la lista de gente que vaya al campamento se aceptan sugerencias, porque de momento tengo pensado que vayan Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall.

Si hay algún personaje que te gustaría añadir deja un review, que no cuesta tanto...

Si os ha gustado la historia, como si no, para críticas o "lo que surja" dejad un review...

Muchos besos

Kiara McGonagall-Estrenando sus 15 añitos ^^


	2. La llegada

**Albus Dumbledore está sentado en su despacho, mirando fijamente hacia delante. Abre la boca, pero sólo consigue pronunciar una especie de gruñido.**

**Coge una gran bocanada de aire e intenta hablar de nuevo**

**Dumbledore: **Minerva, no puedes pedirme eso...****

**McGonagall: **¡Será sólo media hora!****

**Dumbledore: **Será sólo media hora en un castillo en medio de Escocia... Sin ninguna persona con quien hablar...****

**McGonagall: **Pues llévate a Fawkes****

**Dumbledore (rascándose la cabeza) **No sería mala idea. Pero de todas formas...****

**McGonagall: **Estará Grace, el ama de llaves. Severus y yo intentaremos llegar pronto, pero todo depende de los chicos.****

**Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, McGonagall sale a toda prisa de la oficina.**

**Dumbledore: (acariciando a Fawkes)**Vaya, parece que nos tenemos que ir a Escocia..****

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**McGonagall se dirige hacia las mazmorras. Sus pasos son largos y muy seguidos. Va metida en sus pensamientos**

**McGonagall: (pensando en voz alta) **Si consigo que Severus se vista rápido, puede que podamos llegar a la hora de comer.** (Se para en seco) **¡Señorito Longbottom! ¿Qué hace usted así aún? **(Señalando su pijama) **Tiene exactamente diecisiete minutos y treinta segundos para estar completamente arreglado en el Gran Comedor.****

**Neville: **Es que se me ha perdido Trevor, profesora McGonagall...

**McGonagall: **¿Ha mirado ya en su jaula?****

**Neville: (rascándose la cabeza) **Ahí se me ha olvidado mirar... **(sale como una exhalación)**

**McGonagall se encoge de hombros y sigue andando.**

**Al llegar a las mazmorras, toca suavemente en la puerta. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, empieza a tocar más insistentemente.**

**Ya, desesperada porque no contesta nadie, empieza a pegar puñetazos a la puerta.**

**McGonagall: **Severus!! Abre la puerta de una vez, tenemos que marcharnos ya!!

**Snape: (sonriendo detrás de ella) **¿Decías algo, Minerva?

**McGonagall: (enfadada) **Cámbiate y coge tus cosas. Te espero dentro de diez minutos en el gran comedor.

**Y dándose media vuelta, dejó a un Snape muerto de la risa**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Dumbledore coge el pomo de la puerta y lo deja caer sobre la misma tres veces.**

**Le abre una mujer joven y alta. Es rubia, y lleva un peinado muy típico de mediados del siglo XX. Sus ojos, de un color azul intenso, no muestran ningún sentimiento.**

**Dumbledore: (Tendiendo su mano hacia la mujer) **Soy Albus Dumbledore. Usted debe ser Grace. Ya me dijo Minerva que estaría aquí cuando yo llegase...

**Grace: (interrumpiéndole) **Pase, le enseñaré el castillo.****

**Dumbledore: **Me encantará conocer el castillo... **(mirando cómo la mujer se adentraba en la penumbra del castillo) **Bah, qué más da** (guardándose la mano en el bolsillo y adentrándose él también)**

**Grace: (sacando un manojo de llaves del bolsillo) **Todas las puertas del castillo están cerradas. Hay ocho llaves para 150 puertas. Es cuestión de ir probando la que encaja.Antes de abrir una puerta tiene que quedar absolutamente comprobado que ha cerrado la otra.

**(Cierra una puerta con llave y abre la siguiente, que da paso a una habitación no más iluminada) **Va a tener que acostumbrarse a este grado de luz, porque va a ser el que va a tener. Mis hijos sufren fotofobia, una extraña enfermedad que les hace tener alergia a la luz más intensa. Y no quiero que mis hijos sufran.

**Dumbledore: **¿Tiene usted hijos?****

**Grace: **Sí, dos. Ann, la mayor, y Nicholas, el pequeño. Su padre se fue a luchar al frente, pero nunca regresó...****

****

**Se acerca sigilosamente a la ventana y abre las cortinas de par en par**

**Grace:** Como podrá ver, tenemos un piano. El viejo McGonagall lo trajo desde Alemania, pero ya nadie lo toca. No dejo que los niños se acerquen porque aporrean el piano. Y eso me produce una jaqueca enorme **(poniéndose las manos en las sienes)**

Ahora iré a presentarte a mis hijos. Ven por... **(tres golpes en la puerta la interrumpen) **Vaya, tendré que ir a mirar quién es...

**Dumbledore: **Si quiere voy yo a ver quién es...****

**Grace: (interrumpiéndole) **¿Entonces qué clase de ama de llaves sería?

**Grace empieza a abrir y cerrar puertas con una rapidez increíble, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Se retoca el vestido negro que lleva y abre la puerta.**

**McGonagall: **Buenos días Grace. ¿Ha venido ya Albus?****

**Grace: **Sí, señora** (aparece Dumbledore detrás de ella)**

**McGonagall: **Buenos días de nuevo, Albus****

**Dumbledore:** Buenos días, Minerva** (mirando a Snape) **Buenos días a ti también, Severus** (intentando contener la risa)**

**Snape: **¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Albus?****

**Dumbledore: (mirando a Snape e intentando aguantar la risa) **Eh... nada, Severus, nada.****

**Snape se acerca un poco más a la puerta. Lleva unos shorts verdes, con una serpiente en "la parte central del asunto". La camiseta es blanca, pero con tres "S" en color esmeralda. Lleva medias, también verdes, hasta las rodillas, y sandalias marrones en los pies. Le acerca un papel a Dumbledore.**

**Dumbledore: (leyendo) **Alumnos que vienen al campamento: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey** (pensando en voz alta) **¡Caramba! Parece que se han apuntado** sólo **Gryffindors... **(sigue leyendo) **Luna Lovegood, y...** (se acerca mucho el papel a la cara) **¡Vaya! Esta letra es casi ilegible...** (acercándose aún más el papel) **Dra... Draco Malfoy** (termina con voz triunfante)**

**Según los iba nombrando Dumbledore, los alumnos iban pasando por la puerta, hasta quedar al lado de Grace.**

**Dumbledore: (sigue leyendo ajeno a lo que pasa a su alrededor**) Profesores: Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, Severus Snape, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, y yo, Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts. **(mira hacia donde se encuentran los demás) **Pues parece que estamos todos.

**Y nada más acabar de decir estas palabras, entra en el castillo y cierra la puerta con un sonoro golpe.**

**Grace: **¡¡Shh!! **(acercándose un dedo a los labios) **Los golpes fuertes me producen jaqueca.****

**McGonagall: **Muchas gracias, Grace. Si quieres, puedes subirte ya con los niños.****

**Grace: (haciendo una especie de reverencia) **Gracias, señora** (desaparece rápidamente, volviendo a abrir y cerrar puertas con gran habilidad)**

**Dumbledore: (dirigiéndose hacia McGonagall) **Sinceramente, esta criada me pone de los nervios. ¿No hubiese sido más fácil contratar a un elfo doméstico?****

**Dumbledore no alcanza a ver la mirada asesina que le manda Hermione.**

**McGonagall: **Es el fantasma de la familia McGonagall** (al ver la cara de interés de los alumnos). **La historia os la contaré otro día, cuando contemos historias de fantasmas.

Ahora, coged vuestras cosas, que voy a deciros en que habitación tenéis que instalaros**.**

**Todo el mundo coge sus baúles y sus mochilas. McGonagall va delante del grupo, abriendo las puertas que se iban encontrando por el camino, pero sin cerrarlas con llave, como haría Grace. Suben un montón de escaleras de caracol, hasta que llegan a un descansillo con un montón de puertas.**

**McGonagall: **Ahora os diré en qué habitación os toca instalaros y con quién. Las dos puertas que hay detrás de mí son los baños. Y ese buzón es para que dejéis alguna sugerencia o algún mensaje para alguien.****

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola!!**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mariag malfoy, que fue la primera que me dejó review. También fue la que me dio la idea de Severus...**

**Siento haber estado tanto sin actualizar (algo así como cuatro meses) pero es que la musa de este fic me abandonó... Y me reapareció en medio de un examen de recuperación de biología. Así que espero que no se me vuelva a marchar.**

**Por si acaso dadme ideas, de cómo organizar las habitaciones, de actividades que puedan hacer, personas que puedan ir de visita, parejas que queráis... Todo lo que se os ocurra.**

**Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero quería actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones... Prometo actualizar en cuanto vuelva (si no se me va la musa)**

**Una cosa: no sé si el nombre de Ginny es con b o con v... Vi en la página de Rowling que se llamaba así, pero no me acuerdo muy bien de ese detalle...**

**Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:**

**Yoru-chan1: **Yo este año tengo la suerte de irme de campamento (por quinta vez) con gente española, italiana y checa... kiara empieza a dar palmas con las orejas de la emoción Me dijo Sev que te va a lanzar un mal de ojo... Tendré que quitarle la varita :p Muchas gracias por haberme dejado review!! Besotes!!

**xxxxx**

**Captain Canija: **¿También eres de Guadalajara? Da igual que sea la de México, por lo menos no me siento tan tonta al tener que escribir un nombre TAAAAN largo cuando tengo que poner donde vivo... Ese Guadalajara tiene que ser muy bonito... A mí lo único que me gusta de aquí es el maratón de cuentos. Gracias por haber gastado unos minutillos dejándome un review. Muchos besos

**xxxxx**

**Ayu Weasley: **Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Pondré a Neville en el campamento, he pensado alguna cosilla ya para él. Y, aunque sea muy patoso, me está empezando a caer bien... Y ya sabes, si tienes alguna idea, el buzón está abierto. Muchos besazos!!

**xxxxx**

**Marta Black:** Ya sé que es raro que esté liada con un fic que no sea AD/MM, pero tampoco soy tan "obsesa". Bueno, sí, pero también me gusta escribir sobre otros personajes. Felicita atrasadamente a tu padre de mi parte. Parece que tu sexto sentido funciona... :p Gracias por tus ¿tres? reviews!!

**xxxxx**

**Y a los que leen este fic y no dejen review, muchas gracias, pero necesito su opinión... Mi mente tiene ideas, pero no las suficientes...**

**Si queréis algo o tenéis algo que decirme o preguntarme, dejad review o mandad un email a kiaramcgonagall(arroba)hotmail.com**

**Muchos besos**

**...Kiara McGonagall...**


	3. Nota de la autora

Hola a todos/as:

Sé que muchos de ustedes se habrán decepcionado al ver que esta actualización es una nota de la autora pero, créanme, es absolutamente necesaria.

Sé también que llevo bastante tiempo sin actualizar mis historias, y lo siento muchísimo y no lo digo por decir.

Quería decirles que, por un tiempo indefinido, dejaré de escribir.

Con esto no quiero dar punto y final a mis fics, sino darme un gran respiro y poder poner en mi vida un poco de orden. Ahora necesito un poco de tiempo para mis estudios, para los problemas de mis amigas y para mí.

Sé que no me he explicado muy bien, porque me es imposible escribir en unas cuántas líneas todas las razones, pero aún así, espero que me entiendan.

Gracias por todo:

...Kiara McGonagall...


End file.
